10 Reasons Why
by Level X
Summary: Malfoy wrote a list of ten reasons why he can't have Hermione. Let's read them. R&R!


**Disclaimer: It's time to accept the truth. I don't own Harry Potter and I never will. So don't get your hopes up.**

**ARG I'M GONNA HAVE TO WRITE 4 STORIES IN THE COURSE OF 17 DAYS, AND ONE OF THEM IS REALLY LONG, AND I'M NOT VERY CREATIVE AND... Oh well. Enough of my blabbing. We shall continue.**

**And... here's the story!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sad. Why? He couldn't ever get Hermione Granger. He even has ten reasons why that he wrote down. Let's see them.

**10 Reasons why Draco Malfoy can't have Hermione Granger**

**By: Our very own DRACO MALFOY! **(Italics mean his 'inner voices' while writing)

**1. She's a mudblood**. _You don't really think about that, do you, Draco?_

_No... but still. What would Father say if he found out?_

_He won't. He's in Azkaban, remember, you dope?_

_What about mother?_

_She changed. She doesn't care about blood purity now. And neither do you._

_Right. But she'll never believe me._

_What if she does?_

_Then I'll actually smile._

_Great. That'll really knock her over. MALFOYS NEVER SMILE!_

_Well I do. Sometimes._

_Yeah, yeah. So you do smile. Remember the first time? Blaise was out for a day._

_Not my fault he always gets over surprised._

_Whatever. Continuing the list..._

**2. She hangs out with Potty and Weasel.** _That's not a problem._

_Yes it is. They'll kill me if I even touch "their 'Mione!"_

_So?_

_I'm not a bloody Gryffindor! I'm not that brave!_

_Yes, you are._

_No! I don't know that many defense spells!_

_You won't need it._

_Yes, I will. I'll be dead before I even know it._

_Then get rid of them?_

_How?_

_Ask Blaise._

_He can't know!_

_He already does. You told him._

_I HATE MYSELF!_

_Great. Awesome. That's nice._

**3. Her hair is too bushy**. _No it's not!_

_Yes it is._

_It's not bushy anymore._

_Ok, but still IT'S BUSHY!_

_No, in fact, its soft curls now._

_Yeah... that reflects the sunlight every time it hits her hair, and it's got those beautiful highlights, embedded into her amber hair that flows down her back like a waterfall... And it bounces every time she moves in that cute little fashion of hers... With its sleek, glossy look, smelling like strawberries, it's WAY better than Pansy's mouse burrow of... at least I think it's hair. And then Hermione's hair is too beautiful even when it's not..._

_DRACO? DRACO?! SNAP OUT OF IT, MATE!_

_Right._

**4. Her eyes are the color of mud**. _Really?_

_Yes._

_I don't think so._

_Yeah, well I do. And aren't you supposed to be on my side?_

_No..._

_Fine. But they're just brown. The color of mud. Boring mud._

_Well, I think they're a beautiful chocolate brown..._

_If you say so._

_They're also big, and brown._

_That's interesting._

_Like a doe's..._

_Kind of..._

_With amber flecks in it..._

_And you can just tell her emotions by them..._

_And when she's angry, they have fire in them._

_When she's happy, or loving, they melt and you can lose yourself in their depths_

_(Both) *Sigh*_

**5. Her lips are too... ugh. **_I think they're soft._

_Do you hate me?_

_No, just your thoughts._

_You're in my thoughts._

_But I'm not your thoughts, am I?_

_Yes you are._

_Does it look like I care?_

_...Maybe._

_I think her lips are soft and rosy._

_..._

_They're also plump and pretty._

_..._

_And they pout in the cutest way._

_..._

_Are you there?_

_..._

_TALK!_

_Yes, I'm here. And, by the way, I agree that they're soft._

_And rosy?_

_And rosy._

_And...?_

_What?_

_Nothing._

**6. She's a buck-toothed beaver. **_Wow..._

_What?_

_Her teeth are straight._

_Really?_

_Yes... ever since that spell in fourth year..._

_Oh._

_Mm hm._

**7. She's a bookworm. **_So are you._

_I don't read as much as her!_

_But she is smarter._

_She's a suck up!_

_And you're not?_

_MALFOYS NEVER SUCK UP TO PEOPLE. ESPECIALLY NOT PROFESSORS._

_Fine, fine. Ok. Go with that. Whatever you say._

_Humph._

**8. She's a prudish prude. **_I bet she's not._

_Yes she is. Everyone knows._

_Yeah. That you're jealous._

_What?! No, I'm not._

_Really? Well, I heard that she got Krum in bed._

_WHAT?! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH MY HERMIONE BUT ME!_

_Jealous..._

_Ok, maybe a little._

_And she can be a prude if you can be the famous Slytherin Sex God, playboy, whatever._

_Well, I do have to keep up my reputation..._

**9. She hates me. **_No, ever since you two started living together, she's been nicer._

_She acts like she hates me._

_Only around her friends._

_Wow, you really do hate me, right?_

_No, I'm just the better of the two inner voices._

_Yeah, well I don't agree._

_She has been nicer._

_Ok... just a little, though._

**10. I hate her. **_No, you just act like it._

_Same thing._

_NOT!_

_What?_

_It's not the same. You don't really hate her._

_How would you know?_

_...And you're the second top student in the school? I don't believe it._

_Huh?_

_Wow... I. AM. YOUR. THOUGHTS._

_Ohh... right._

_*facepalm* I still can't believe you're the second top in the school._

_HEY! I have feelings, you know!_

_You sure don't act like it._

_Grr..._

Finishing his list, Draco stood up, pushed his chair back, and immediately fell down back into his chair. He had been sitting in the library for so long his legs had fallen asleep and all the blood had rushed to his head. He tried standing up again, SLOWLY this time, and succeeded. He walked out of the library, leaving his paper behind and not noticing a certain girl watching him.

As soon as he was out of sight, she walked over to his table, picked up the paper, and read it. After she finished, she dropped the paper and hurried outside to catch up with him.

* * *

Draco walked down the corridor, feeling depressed. He couldn't ever get Hermione, so what was the point of not being happy? As he trudged along, he suddenly felt a pair of hands turn him around and then soft lips pressed against his. He leaned into the kiss, mourning a little when the mystery girl broke the kiss. He opened his eyes to see who it was. Draco had to admit, he was very shocked when he saw who it was.

"Hermione?" He whispered, unsure if this was a dream.

"Shh," she whispered, pressing a finger against his lips. "I read your paper, and it's all wrong. I don't hate you." And with that, she pressed her lips against his again.

He broke apart to take time to whisper "Why?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you too." And so they kissed again, this one slow and filled with sweet love instead of quick and full of urgency.

* * *

**Wow... that ending was so... MUSHY! AGHHHHHH! I hate mushy endings... gr... Well I hope you enjoyed it, review please but no flames please! Next time I write something, I'll try to avoid mushy endings... -.-'**

**If I somehow offended you with my mention of being depressed (not that way!) then you are welcome to make me change that part... but you have to tell me what to write there.**

_**ANYWAYS, IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A POKEMON STORY, I HAVE AN IKARISHIPPING COMING UP.**_


End file.
